


Allow me

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation Interruptus, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Strange noises come from Ms.Tohsaka’s bedroom. Her loyal servant investigates.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Allow me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> If you guys have request put them down I the comments I’ll be accepting first 2.

“Ahh!” Arotria could vaguely hear what she thinks is a muffled scream coming from her master’s room, she materializes her armor and heads up the stairs Excalibur in hand. When she reaches the door to Rin’s room she kicks it open, leveling her sword expecting to see another servant or a master. 

However her eyes widen and her cheeks light up at the sight of seeing Rin naked a hand fondling her breast and a bright pink object inserted in her woman hood. Instinctively Artoria turns her head the other way and lowers her sword while Rin tries to cover herself with the blanket.

Awkwardly Artoria quickly shuts the door. She was aware of this thing people called “masturbation” in which people would explore themselves a bit more. Back when she was alive Merlin gave her dick so she could produce and heir. She got curious and decided to get “familiar” with it. It felt rather good too bad Morgan stole the seed meant for Guinivere.

It wasn’t until about 6:32 P.M that Rin finally decided to step out of her bedroom. She was a bit cranky; this usually happens when she doesn’t masturbate for a while, but when Arotira busted through the door she was too embarrassed to finish herself off.

She sees Artoria sitting down munching on some chips while reading a book. It was usually the only activity available in the house as Rin didn’t have a TV mostly due to the fact that she had zero clue on how to operate one but just remember I didn’t tell you this.

Artoria looks up from the book and greets her master. “Master, I hope you’re feeling well.” How can she just casually just say that like she didn’t just walk in on her masturbating half an hour ago?

“Uh yes I’m good thank you Saber.” God she just made things super awkward. Rin shuffled awkwardly in her spot, her aquamarine irises staring down the King’s green ones. She looks away out of embarrassment and fiddles her fingers. If Artoria was embarrassed she did a good job at hiding it. 

“Would you like to sit?” Artoria suggested breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. “Oh sure.” Rin made her way over to the table and pulled a chair sitting down across from her servant. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Saber, no Artoria I want to discuss about earlier…” She avoids eye contact with her. “Of course Rin I am willing to sort things out.” 

“I’ll just get straight to the point, every now and then I may get certain urges and I need to release them in the form of… masturbation” she mumbles the last word not wanting to degrade herself to saying that word aloud she is a Tohsaka. Surprisingly Artoria nods understandingly of course she would she is also a woman she understands. 

Feeling satisfied she was able to get it out the way she sits up ready to leave. “Allow me to help you.” She freezes at those words, her face lighting up the same color when she was caught. “As your servant and friend I must ensure your safety and well-being as well as assist you in any way I can.” Rin has no words of her own is she seriously offering to help her rub one out? No of course not why would she? She can do it just fine herself. She is so lost in her freak out moment she doesn’t notice Artoria until she feels a hand grab her own.

She snaps back into reality and is now staring into her green eyes much closer than before. “U-Um Artoria?” Artoria doesn’t say anything instead opting to caress her cheek with her hand. “Wha- mmph” She’s interrupted by a kiss, at first she resisted but when she felt Artora’s hot tongue lap at her bottom lip she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to allow her in. They wrestled with their tongues, Rin was surprised at how good saber was with her tongue as if she does this often.

When they break away Artoria looks down face full of shame and regret. “I-’m sorry Rin I don’t know what came over me I-I just I...” A single finger silenced her. “It’s okay I… I kind of liked it.” she said sheepishly, “Only a little?” Arotria perked back.

“I’ve grown very fond of you from the time we’ve spent together” She confesses with a pink hue on her cheeks. “I have too.” Artoria’s face lights up at those words, she was afraid that Rin might not have felt the same way and she would’ve understood her for rejecting her. The two of them go back in for another kiss this one full of passion and desire for each other. Artoria’s hands begin to roam first starting at her shoulders then going down near her breast she gently squeezes asking if it was okay for her to touch her there. 

Rin found it endearing but that was expected from a chivalrous knight. She guided Artoria’s hands to her breast encouraging her to touch them. Artoria carefuly pinches her niples and rubs them together, still unsure if Rin would enjoy it. Her concerns are thrown away when she moans. With a bit more confidence she gets adventurous, she moves onto kissing her neck then her jawline and finally her throat.

She takes her time licking a wet stream of saliva all the way up her throat. “A-Artoria.” Her voice is raspy and needy. She picks Rin up by her legs and carries her to her bedroom. She tosses Rin onto the bed with a Yelp coming from her, Rin had no control of what’s going on she could use a command seal but that would just be wasteful.

The pair strip into their underwear helping each other out of their clothing. Instinctively Rin moves to cover herself and Artoria gives her a reassuring smile. “We don’t have to do anything if you do not wish.” As she opens herself up, she notices how her breasts are only slightly bigger than Artoria’s. Cute, she thinks Rin feels a sudden rush of desire and lust wash over herself. “Get on your back.” Artoria was the one who started this off but now it was her turn to take the initiative. Artoria obeys lying on her back placing a pillow under her head.

“Take your clothes off.” She had hoped it would sound more commanding but it came out sheepishly making Artoria chuckle. Embarrassment takes over for a second but she reasserts herself. “Stay on the bed.” She commands while leaving to shuffle in her closet looking for a toy she thought she’d never use. Taking off her underwear Rin comes back with a blue strapon with bumps covering it. At first Artoria stares at it all, she didn’t think her master would be the type to have a toy like this but she was aroused at the thought of Rin making love to her with it.

Rin takes a minute to secure around her waist. She mounts herself on Artoria. “I’ve never used this before so bare with me okay?” She nods. “Let me know if it hurts.” Slowly Rin pushes in, even through the strapon she can feel Artoria’s body tense a bit but they relax as she lets it adjust. She continues to push in until Artoria moans with the strapon half way in. She gently taps Rin’s arm giving her the okay to keep going.

Rin does so, speeding up her thrust, stirring up Artoria’s quiet little moans out of her which Rin found adorable. As she gets more and more comfortable with the rhythm and starts figuring out what she did that Artoria liked she herself begins to truly enjoy this. Who would’ve thought fucking a hero from the past with a fake dick would feel so good. 

Wanting to increase the pleasure the two were feeling Rin fumbled to find a button at the bottom of the strapon. She turns the strapon into a vibrating one, the unexpected pleasure from the vibration forces a yelp from Artoria. Hands wrap around her head as her own move to fondle the tiny breast of the king. Artoria takes some time to undo the ponytail Rin hand letting it fall, some of it tickling her skin adding to the pleasure she was feeling. 

Rin turns up the vibration pushing both of them closer to the edge. Their panting becomes unstable, they lock lips together playing with their tongues. A pair of legs wrap around her waist as the pitch of moans increase. “Rin…” “Artoriaa…” they say panting into each other’s mouths while staring deeply into each other. Then it happens  
Artoria cums first bucking her hips and letting out a cry of tenacity. Rin follows suit right after the vibrating nub jabbing into her clit sending her off. 

They pant heavily laying beside one another riding out their high. They turn to each other and smile caressing their cheeks. They move to kiss a sweet one no tongue action, “I love you Rin.” She’s been wanting to hear those words come from her mouth for so long. 

“I love you too Artoria.” 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
